081 Service
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane, sitting in the middle of the booth with his hands on the edge of the table, looks anxiously to the side without turning his head as he says "Mabel? Can I get some service?" His hamburger is on the plate in front of him, while his coffee cup is on the table between his plate and the window, a small line of steam coming from it. There's part of a high counter with an empty barstool in the background. The area to Zane's left, where the large windows open onto the booths, is colored in fuzzy, bright white, washing out the coloring of half of his face, while the rest of the restaurant to Zane's left is colored in deep, mottled shades of dark grey and black, slightly shading his left side. The overall coloring is washed out and fuzzy, giving it a blurry, unreal quality. ; Panel 2. Zane looks over to the side, starting to slide out of the booth as he says "Hello? Mabel?" His burger and coffee are untouched on the table in front of him. In the foreground, on the countertop, is an old-fashioned cash register with its drawer closed, a clean black ashtray and a couple of pieces of white paper. There are three red tabs on the cash register. The booth behind Zane is empty. The diner's wide, tall windows are flooding the room with bright light, and nothing outside can be seen. ; Panel 3. Zane looks worried as he reaches for the door to the kitchen, saying "Anybody here?" The door is red with a small diamond-shaped window slightly above eye level, and pushes inwards. The area behind Zane is bright, but the other room appears to be dark, and Zane's face is slightly shaded as he approaches the door. ; Panel 4. Zane pushes open the door to the kitchen, walking inside with evident trepidation and looking around. The room behind him is entirely white, and light spills into the dark room behind him, while his face and body is lightly shaded. There are two shelves, one on each side of the door. They're hung near the ceiling, and a frying pan hangs from each shelf, framing Zane's head. ; Panel 5. Zane as seen from several feet inside the kitchen. The bright light from the main room throws him entirely into shadow, except for his eyes which are two white circles, giving him a menacing look as he stands in the door frame, his legs slightly apart and one hand holding the door open. In the foreground are the legs of a woman lying on the black-and-white checkered kitchen floor. One of her feet is tilted up, and her pink shoe is dangling off her toes. The darkness and the mottled coloring make it difficult to see if there are any visible wounds on her legs, although there don't seem to be. There's a counter behind her, and a trail of three lines of blood runs from the edge of the counter around the side of the counter down towards her. A second trail of three lines of blood runs from the base of the counter and behind her legs. The room is entirely dark, except for the area lit by the light from the other room. The shelves are well stocked with round and square frying pans and a few knives.